


The only one

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, clary is a cute puppy, crack kind of?, idk - Freeform, izzy is a hardcore malec shipper, izzy is badass, minor canonic divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a couple of Nephilims and a warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

Clary had been convinced it was yet another simple case of defeat-the-monster, and was raring to chase it out of its hiding place so she could _get looking for the Cup, you guys, every second we waste Valentine might be getting closer to it!_

Isabelle, as usual, was pretty much okay with literally anything and everything that was thrown her way, and she had taken this new monster of a development in her stride and asked the High Warlock of Brooklyn to give them more information about it. 

Jace and Alec had complained all the way there, the only difference being the blush dusting Alec’s cheekbones as they climbed up the stairs to Magnus’ apartment. The Shadowhunter and the Warlock had been playing their little flirting game for a while now, and while Izzy found it extremely amusing it really stressed Alec out sometimes because really what was someone magical and amazing like Magnus doing; wasting his time with a closeted Shadowhunter who didn’t even have the guts to come out to his own parents? 

\----

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus crooned, throwing open the door with a flourish. 

He then caught sight of Jace and Clary and his face dropped into a scowl.

“And what are you two doing here?” he demanded as he ushered Isabelle in. “I do not care much about Jace-” (“The feeling’s mutual,” Jace grumbled) “-but I know that ever time this particular Fairchild winds up at my doorstep something horrible is going to happen.” 

“Magnus, it’s nothing much, I promise you,” Clary began, with her trademark wide eyes. “We just need information on this particular monster we’ve heard sightings of!” 

The Warlock’s eyebrows drew together, and he stood still for a while, and, Alec thought, was he the only one amongst the crowd that noticed the Warlock’s hand had stilled on his own arm?

“Come in,” Magnus eventually said. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

\----

“Oh,” was the only thing Magnus said as they presented to him the claw marks of the animal. His eyebrows rose high and green cat eyes flitted between the four Shadowhunters.

“What, what is it?” Jace asked finally, curiosity taking over him.

“Good luck,” Magnus pushed aside the shredded tapestry and stood up from his seat at the head of the dining table. “You’ll need more lives that a cat to survive this one.” 

“But _Magnus_ ,” Clary piped up, “Isn’t there anything we can do? I mean, you’ve been branded with flee on sight warrants in eight countries, I’m sure you-” 

“No, not really, young Shadowhunter. That is one demon I suggest you do not engage. It is a nomad so I would recommend waiting for it to pass through Brooklyn. The Downworlders will be alerted to steer clear of it, I assure you. I think I’ll make some tea,” he spoke rapidly, almost rushing out into the kitchen. 

The four Shadowhunters looked at each other in a stunned silence until Jace finally broke it. 

“Fucking warlocks,” he said bitterly.

“You are?” Izzy asked. “I thought Alec was the only one.”

“I was the only one who what?” Alec asked, tearing his eyes away from the door Magnus had exited through. 

“The only one fucking warlocks.” 

The two men in the room closed their eyes for a bit and then decided to ignore her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys guess the diaologues/ lines that prompted me to write this fic?
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!
> 
> HMU on tumblr @plead-guilty-but-insane!


End file.
